This invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and more particularly to fishing hooks.
Recreational fishing has developed an extensive following of enthusiastic xe2x80x9canglersxe2x80x9d over the years. Indeed, according to the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service, nearly sixty million people engage in the sport of fishing in the United States alone, that number having doubled in only the past 30 years. The collective activity of anglers totals about one billion days of fishing each year, in turn generating thirty billion dollars to the economy. These numbers suggest the heavy demand placed on fishing equipment manufacturers to improve upon the quality and variety of fishing tackle available. One need only examine the vast number of fishing magazines and publications that exhibit and advertise a plethora of fishing gear to both expert and novice alike to recognize the size and strength of this market. The worldwide market for both sport and commercial fishing is a multiple of these U.S. markets.
Anglers use a variety of fishing equipment or tackle, most notably the fishing hook but also the fishing rod, line, reel and net. Fishing rods are used to cast a lure, into the water by attaching the lure to a fishing hook which is tied on a fishing line, which is in turn, itself attached to the rod. The lure is suspended in the water in a manner designed to attract fish, with the hope that the fish will then swallow it. Once swallowed, the angler reels in the fish line, to which the fish is now xe2x80x9cattachedxe2x80x9d by virtue of the swallowed fishing hook. The term xe2x80x9clurexe2x80x9d is used to identify an xe2x80x9cattractionxe2x80x9d device including artificial flies, plugs, spoons, spinners, other artificial fishing attractors and natural bait. In any event, it is important to distinguish between a lure and a hook. In every case, a lure operates to attract a fish while a hook must, to the greatest extent possible, be hidden from view by the fish. The term xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d includes the leader.
For sports fishermen, the xe2x80x9csportxe2x80x9d exists both in tricking the fish into taking the lure, as well as in the manner by which the fish is retrieved after the fish has been hooked. The equipment usedxe2x80x94fishing hook, lures, line, rod, and reelxe2x80x94can each have a dramatic impact in both areas. Fishing rod designs range from simple cane rods to sophisticated fly rods, casting rods and trolling gear. A lure can be both artificial and live, and line varies in both weight and optical characteristics. A weight or sinker is often used to draw the bait below the surface of the water, when the fisherman is seeking a non-surface feeding fish. Where the fish sought does not feed off the bottom of the lake or sea, a float, or bobber, may be attached to the line and used to maintain the bait above the surface of the sea floor. Other lures are designed to float on the surface, e.g., xe2x80x9cdry flies.xe2x80x9d Frequently a gaff or a landing net will be used to xe2x80x9clandxe2x80x9d the fish (bring it out of the water) after it has been brought to the fisherman by the reeling in the line.
The fishing hook, however, is the most essential component of all the anglers equipment. It must be as non-obtrusive and hidden as possible in order to not detract from the natural appearance of the lure in attracting the fish. The fishing hook must have sufficient sharpness and strength to engage and hold the fish until xe2x80x9clanded.xe2x80x9d All of the other fishing equipment follows from the most effective fishing hook possible, and is useless when the hook is perceived by the fish. While there are now a wide variety of styles available, conventional fishing hooks for catching the fish are of a well-known configuration, similar to that illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional hook is traditionally manufactured from metal, such as steel or a nickel-coated or a black-anodized bronze, and is generally recognized by its slender J-shaped configuration. At one end of the hook is an eyelet used to secure the fishing hook to a length of fishing line. The opposite end of the hook terminates in a sharpened point, which often includes a sharpened barb extending rearwardly from the point as well. The barb better secures the hook in the flesh of the fish, preventing the fish from easily throwing the hook.
In many places across the United States, the lakes, streams and estuaries are regulated by the local and federal governments to prevent the depletion of the indigenous fish by overfishing. In order to protect the fish population in these areas, the regulations restrict both the size and number of fish permitted to be retained by an angler. In fact, in certain preserved areas, the anglers are required to return all of the fish to the water after being caught. In response to some of these control measures, a variety of barbless hooks have been developed that permit an angler to experience the pleasures of fishing, yet minimize the physical harm to the fish. Maintaining the fish in a sufficiently healthy condition increases the likelihood that the fish, if returned to the water, will survive the trauma of its temporary capture.
Other types of tackle, i.e., lures, incorporate the shape and features of live bait directly on the hook or on a structure having a hook secured to it. Thus, a lure is distinguished over a conventional fishing hook in that the function of a lure is to be visible to a fish and thereby attract the fish. The fishing hook, however, should not be seen by the fish. By providing an artificial bait that simulates live bait, such lures attract the fish and deceive the fish into taking the associated hook. A lure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,117 issued Jun. 13, 1950 to Loeb shows a hook integrally formed within and as part of the overall shape of a simulated insect body. In this regard, Loeb proposes making a hook compatible in visibility with respect to the associated lure. Loeb proposes that such a hook would be translucent and take on an appearance similar to a translucent simulated insect body. Loeb also proposes that such a translucent appearing fishing hook be incorporated into a fly lure. Thus, Loeb addresses the issue of hook visibility by making the hook""s appearance conform to that of the associated lure.
Frequently used by fly-fishermen in the pursuit of trout and other fresh and salt water fish, artificial fly lures present an alternative to the conventional hook by eliminating the need to somehow attach such lightweight live bait to a hook. To the extent that the fly is not damaged from use, such flies are reusable.
Fly-fishermen are more particular and find satisfaction and pleasure from a lure appearing as an insect floating on water, known as a xe2x80x9cdry flyxe2x80x9d or submerged as a xe2x80x9cwet fly.xe2x80x9d Many devoted fly-fishermen build and attach their own xe2x80x9cflyxe2x80x9d to the hook. A plain, unadorned fishing hook is all that is required. The creative fishermen uses thread, feathers and other materials and accouterments to make the fly as attractive as a live insect.
While they are aesthetically pleasing to the angler, even craftily-designed lures often fail to obscure the false note of a metal hook. As a result, wary fish escape capture, failing to take the bait, when at the last minute, the hook is perceived. The metal or opaque hook is the most deforming and unnatural feature of the lure presentation.
Responsive to the persistent demands of anglers for improved fishing tackle that will more effectively attract fish, as well as provide greater structural durability over previous hooks, variations in the shape of fishing hooks and in the choice of materials have been proposed, but metal hooks are by far the most available and common form of fishing hook used. For example, plastic fishing hooks have been suggested, such as those disclosed in the above-noted Loeb patent, which seek to emulate insect appearance in the hook by use of translucent plastic material. However, depending on the choice of plastic material, the hook may lack sufficient structural strength and durability. There have been attempts to restructure the plastic hook to provide a stronger, more effective device for snaring fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,816 issued May 30, 1989 to Sitton et al discloses a structural variation, i.e., flexibility, in the configuration of J-shaped plastic fishing hooks, but does not address the issue of hook visibility to the fish. The concept of transparent bodies surrounding a lure has been developed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,269 issued Jun. 28, 1974 to Rae. The Rae lure spatially separates the hook from an alluring simulated lure by embedding the lure in a body of transparent material and attaching the hook to the body of transparent material. The Rae hook, however, is a conventional metal hook.
As a result, while a wide variety of fishing hooks have been proposed, but the effectiveness of most proposals are limited by their material or configuration and metal hooks remain as the only commercially available fishing hook. Most proposed hooks are capable of addressing only one particular limitation, while failing to address others. For example, while some proposed hooks are constructed of plastic to overcome some of the less desirable characteristics of metal, they fail to exhibit a sufficiently durable structure. While transparency in a body surrounding a lure theoretically enhances the ability to disassociate a lure and a hook, embedding a lure in a transparent body may actually increase its visibility to the fish due to refractive characteristics of the body.
In addition, despite some of the advantages of the improved hooks, none seem to best incorporate a means for conveniently attaching a fishing line to the hook itself. Normally, an eye is provided in the shank of the fishing hook, as shown in FIG. 1, through which one must thread the end of a fishing line. In less than adequate lighting, this method proves cumbersome at best. Like threading a sewing needle, it is sometimes difficult to thread a clean unravelled fishing line through the eye, wasting precious time in the event that a previous hook is lost and the fish are biting actively.
Thus, while the art of fishing is ancient, the most critical component of fishing equipment, i.e., the fishing hook, remains substantially static in design. The great variety of prior proposed fishing hook improvements have not successfully replaced the conventional metal fishing hook. As a result, the most critical aspect of hooking a fish, i.e., attracting with a visible lure and deceiving the fish into swallowing an associated fishing hook, remains a challenge. Fisherman put forth great effort in hiding such conventional hooks from view due to the high visibility of conventional fishing hooks as presented to the fish in the water environment, but hook visibility remains to the advantage of the fish. Accordingly, it is desirable that a fishing hook exhibit the requisite capabilities of engaging and retaining the fish, but still exhibit the desirable characteristic of disguise in deceiving the fish into initially swallowing the fishing hook.
The preferred form of the invention comprises a transparent fishing hook having a generally curvilinear or xe2x80x9cJ-shapedxe2x80x9d configuration. The transparent fishing hook of the present invention is characterized by the visibility of images therethrough. As a result, the hook itself disappears against its visual background. In the context of use, the ability of a fishing hook to transmit surrounding images therethrough better hides the hook from view relative to prior fishing hook configurations. In accordance with the invention, the refractive index for the fishing hook may be selected with reference to a proposed surrounding body of water whereby the xe2x80x9cinvisibilityxe2x80x9d of the hook is greatly enhanced. A means for securing a fishing line to the hook lies at the end of the shank. In one embodiment, the shank is curvilinear in shape, while in another embodiment, the shank is substantially straight. At the other end of the shank lies a means for securing a fish. In the preferred embodiment, the means for securing a fish is a barbed end, having a rearwardly-extending sharp point. Where an angler desires to minimize the physical damage to the fish, an alternative embodiment may be used that eliminates the rearwardly-extending point of the preferred embodiment.
A portion of the shank may include a tapered reinforcement rib integrally formed with the main body. The height of the rib, i.e., the distance that the rib extends away from the shank, varies along the length of the rib. Preferably, a plurality of ribs are positioned at locations generally subject to increased stress from the resistance and forces applied by a xe2x80x9chookedxe2x80x9d fish. For example, the main bend in the hook, i.e., the lower portion of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d configuration, is subject to severe stress as the fish resists efforts to be caught. A rib is advantageously positioned about this bend with the height of the rib being at a maximum adjacent to this bend in the shank.
The means for securing a fishing line to the fishing hook may be an aperture according to conventional shape and position, or alternatively comprises a non-continuous cap portion integral with the shank. An aperture in the shank located adjacent to the cap portion cooperates with an opening in the cap, permitting a midportion of a fishing line to be drawn conveniently into the aperture in the main body. Such an arrangement eliminates the need to carefully thread the end of the fishing line through an eye as is normally required with conventional fishing hooks. In an alternative embodiment, the means for securing a fishing line comprises a conventional aperture formed at the end of the fishing hook shank.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is constructed of a transparent material characterized by its clarity and high impact strength. In alternative embodiments, the improved fishing hook is constructed of a variety of materials. The transparent qualities of the improved fishing hook minimize or eliminate the visibility of the hook, especially when used with either live or artificial lure. Additionally, the acute planar interface angles, which could refract the light passing through and increase its visibility, are eliminated, further enabling the improved fishing hook to remain hidden within the lure.
In accordance with the present invention, a fishing hook made of transparent material is further enhanced in structural rigidity by the addition of a transparent coating. Such a coating preferably has some resiliency as applied to the fishing hook, but overall improves structural rigidity of the fishing hook against deformation. In the preferred form of the present invention including a coating material improving structural characteristics, a urethane coating is applied by dipping the fish hook into a liquid urethane bath. Several such dipping steps may be applied to build a coating on the fish hook in one or more layers.
By incorporating the above-identified features, the present invention provides an improved fishing hook that is structurally superior to previous proposed plastic fishing hooks and offers the advantage of minimizing or eliminating its visibility to the fish in comparison with the live or artificial lure secured to the fishing hook. In addition, a more convenient means is provided to secure a fishing line to the fishing hook and minimize the preparation time before casting the lure. These and other advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated by reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation of the invention, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.